Through an Image's Eyes
by PaintedOwl
Summary: Teen Titans and Digimon Tamers fic. What would happen if two worlds were alligned so that six people keep switching? What would happen if nobody knew the cause. Read and Review Please!


Through an Image's Eyes

Nichole and I don't own Teen Titans or Digimon so lay off it. We'll only own these shows when George W. Bush dies his hair strawberry blonde and adds glittering stars to his hair too.

All the kids are about sixteen years old…or so Nichole and I agreed on…

Digimon

The tamers had just started their first meeting with the digidestines. There was just one little problem, Davis was late because he slept in for too long.

They were waiting patiently until Ryo said, "Hey guys, where's Rika?"

"Whoa, Rika disappeared!" Kazu exclaimed, and then paused. "Yes!"

Ryo glared at him and Kazu shut his mouth.

"She's probably just sleeping on one of the tree branches." Henry said calmly.

"I'm sure he's right." Kari said. "Rika never wonders off too far."

"You sound like you're her real mother." Mimi said squeaking slightly.

Davis ran up to them. "Guys, are you searching for me? Because if you haven't realized it, I'm right here."

"We aren't looking for you, dumbass." Yolie said. "We're looking for Ri-"

Yolie was cut off by Davis saying. "Don't worry, I'm here." he leaned back, lost his balance and ran into a tree a few feet away.

Rika woke up but the tree was still shaking. She lost her balance and fell from the branch she was on.

Ryo ran to break her fall and reached her right on time but not before falling backwards.

"Ouch!" two voices rang out.

"What the hell did I land on? It feels harder than a brick!" Rika exclaimed.

"What you landed on happened to be me!' Ryo shot back.

Rika jumped up from surprise and hid behind a tree.

"Hey Wildcat, it's not like you to be scared so easily." Ryo said, but then a brick was thrown at his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for calling me a stupid nickname again!" Rika scowled.

"But Riki-chan, it was a cute nickname." Ryo pouted.

Others' POV

"Do they always do stuff like this?" Tai asked.

"Sadly, yes; every single day." Takato said.

"I think that the guy deserves it." Sora said.

"That's just because you're cruel too." Matt said. "But that's what makes you cute, too."

"I feel sorry for him." Kari said.

"That's because your have so much innocence." Takeru said.

Teen Titans

"Dude, Tofu!" Beast Boy hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Come on Man, you got to go with the meat deluxe, with seven different types of meat with tomato sauce tossed with basil and three lovely types of cheeses!" Cyborg said drooling over the pizza he just made up in his head.

"But Dude, you know I'm a vegetarian!" Beast Boy said throwing a fit.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Mea- huh," Cyborg said. "What was that?"

"Ow, that was me trying to hear myself think." Raven said sarcastically.

"No if sounds like a… challenge." Cyborg said in a low voice.

"Challenge" all the other titans said in surprise but not excited tone.

"What will it be this time?" Robin said sort of annoyed," Rock, paper, scissors; Ene minie miny moe; air hockey, hover track, racers on the x-box, bas…"

"Stank ball!" Cyborg screamed.

"Ow yah, you are on!" BB yelled.

"Stank ball, as in a smelly ball?" Robin asked.

"No, stank ball." BB said as he held up the smelly ball of old gym socks.

"Ow no, we can't play!" BB screamed in defeat. "I forgot to bring Raven's referee cloak!"

"I never wore it and I never will."

"But Raven," BB pleaded. "Please!"

"No" Raven said with no emotion.

"Fine, no referee, you are on Cyborg." BB said with his manliest voice.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep" Robins communicator whaled.

He turned it on to see a blonde haired girl looking very annoyed.

"What are you doing? You've been gone for two hours!" Terra screamed, "And Star won't stop singing Tameranian folk songs.

"Sorry Terra," Robin said clenching his ears form the bad folk music Star was singing. "Tell Star I said sorry as well, but your boyfriend and Cyborg won't agree on the type of pizza."

"He's not my boyfriend, you got that!" Terra screamed holding up a fist and blushed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" Robin said.

"You better be!" Terra said crossing her arms and trying to look satisfied. "You better be back soon or when you get back I'll shove the pizza up you're…"

"Hold that thought." Robin said cutting Terra off.

Robin switched the communicator and he frowned as he switched back to Terra.

"Terra, Starfire, trouble near Winchester Road!" Robin said.

"We're on our way." Terra said back and switched the communicator off.

"Come on, we'll eat later," Robin said, "Titans GO!"

Digimon

"Akiyama! If you call me another one of you're stupid nicknames, I'll kill you!" Rika yelled.

"Okay, Wildcat, whatever you say." Ryo said and then started to run.

"Hot Shot! You get back here now!" Rika yelled as she chased him.

Suddenly, the Earth below them shook so violently that the digidestines and the tamers all fell down. The shaking decreased and then suddenly…it looked like the Earth was trying to form a volcano. The only thin is, instead of magma bursting out…out came none other than Puppetmon himself!

"Who the hell is this guy?" Alice asked.

"Puppetmon, extremely dangerous and was supposedly dead." Tai said. "Watch out for the strings or he'll control your every move."

"Hello again, Digidestines. Prepare to die." Puppetmon said.

Teen Titans

The titans just got to the scene of the crime out of breath when they saw the evil puppet master.

"Oh, crude!" BB said.

"Ok, who the heck is this guy?" Terra asked.

"Bad guy, real bad." BB said to the confused Terra.

"It's the puppet master, be careful he can steal your soul and use your body as his hench men!" Robin yelled.

"Ok ew, gross!" Terra said sticking her tongue out.

"So are we going to get rid of this guy or what?" Raven asked.

"Ok, Teen Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

"Alright then," Terra said. "Hey, Pinocchio, are you ready to rock?" Then she lunged a dozen boulders at the puppet master using her power to control the rocks.

Digimon

Puppetmon took out his mallet.

"Watch out! That mallet of his can shoot out a lot of torpedoes." Takeru said.

"What! Are you serious? Please tell me you're kidding." Jeri and Alice squeaked.

"Calm down, will ya?" Rika asked.

"Riki's right, panicking isn't going to get us anywhere" Ryo said.

"Don't you ever call me 'Riki' again, Akiyama!" Rika yelled.

"Ha-ha, you guys are so entertaining!" Puppetmon said between hard found laughs. "It's just too bad that I'm going to have to kill you."

"Now, isn't there a way for us to form a compromise or something?" Kenta asked as he shook in fear.

"No!" the digidestines and Puppetmon yelled.

"This digital dude here did so many bad things that you won't believe the horrible things he's done!" Sora screeched.

"I did those 'horrible things' because I wanted some fun and nobody wanted to play with me." Puppetmon said, trying to defend himself.

"You bastard! You tried to kill us!" Kari said startling everyone with her cursing.

"Well excuse me, but you wouldn't let me play with anyone else!"

"Your version of playing was to almost kill people." TK simply stated.

"Well then, let's play now." Puppetmon challenged.

Puppetmon took out his mallet and shot the torpedoes at them all. He paused a while to throw the wooded cross from his back like a boomerang at Kari and Takeru.

All the digidestines and tamers called for their digimon as they dodged the random attacks. Puppetmon wasn't aiming at all, that much was for sure.

The boomerang like cross went up into the air as it passed TK and Kari. When it came back down, it hit Kazu in his back, hard enough to knock him out cold.

The digimon didn't seem to respond to their distress calls as Rika took a crazy shot at trying to fight the strong digimon. Rika ran up from behind Puppetmon and was about to land a direct kick to his head when Puppetmon turned around. He was somehow expecting this.

Puppetmon laughed, "What do you think I am? Stupid?" He swung his mace and hit Rika in her side, in between her ribs and waist. She was out cold too.

"How could you do something so cruel without a good reason?" Jeri asked, crying as she talked. "How can anyone be so mean? Why do it? Why?"

"Ah, isn't that heart breaking?" Puppetmon asked sarcastically. "Not! I don't care about who I hurt. I do so because it's fun."

"Why you little-" Ken started. "Have you no honor, no dignity?"

"Such words have no meaning to me." Puppetmon said. He threw some strings at Ken and some at Yolie, both missed their targets.

"You probably just don't know what they mean." Davis taunted.

"And neither do you!" Cody snapped.

Ryo, who was in a tree, jumped form the branch he was on to try and hit Puppetmon. Puppetmon saw it right away and shot his strings at him. Using the strings, Puppetmon was able to run Ryo straight into a tree. That was it; Ryo, Kazu and Rika were out cold leaving the others to fight.

Not to mention that right after the three were out, the Digimon had finally arrived at the battle field also known as Guilmon's hideout.

Teen Titans

Beastboy charged as he turned himself into a bull, but the Puppet Master caught on and launched his puppet control stick at him.

"Ha ha," BB laughed. "Ya no Puppet stick is going to sto…"

BB hesitated as he saw spikes shoot out of it and come flying at him, as he morphed back.

"Ok, that's not cool, ahhh!" BB yelled, right as Terra grabbed him out of the way just in time.

"He he, um thanks" BB said blush all over.

"No, problems," Terra said pulling her self up blushing jump as mush as Beastboy.

"Hey, love birds, get over here!" Cyborg yelled, at the two Titans blushing even more than they where before.

"Azarath metrion Zinthos" Raven yelled unleashing her power as she lifted a nearby Ford and throwing it at the Puppet Master with his back turned.

"You think that will stop me, Ha!" The Puppet Master said and pointed his puppet controller at the Ford and launched it back at Raven smashing her into the tree. Being pinned between the tree and car, she passed out.

"That must be a new trick," BB said trying to crack a joke.

"Stop fooling around man and help Raven!" Cyborg yelled at him.

BeastBoy ran over to her but before he could was slammed by one or Terra's boulders that lost control because of the Puppet Master's new power.

"BeastBoy!" Terra screamed as she ran to him, blue when she got there discovered that the impact had caused him to pass out, and she held him as he did, squeezing him tightly.

"Terra, he will be OK, for now we need your help," Robin yelled at the blonde as he hit the Puppet Master with his fighting stick sending the evil puppet flying.

"You are going to pay for that," the Puppet Master yelled as the electric shock shot out the control and wrapped around Robins arms, legs, and waist.

"Let's see how you like this!" the Puppet Master yelled as a electric shock shot out of the control through the strings an into Robin's body, causing him to let out a ear piercing scream.

The strings let go of him dropping him from about ten feet out of the air into Starfire's arms.

"Robin are you…" is all that Robin heard escape from Star's lips as he passed out.


End file.
